Une mission qui tourne mal !
by la-p'tite-lu
Summary: Lucy va proposer à Grey et Natsu de faire une mission ... Quelle sera la réaction de Natsu, de Grey et surtout ... de Lucy ? Je sais je sais moi et les résumés ça fait 1 000 mais bon venez jeter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez ;
1. Chapter 1

Lucy était dans son appartement et elle pensait à sa journée à Fairy Tail !

*Flash-Back*

Natsu : Oye Luce !  
Lucy: Salut Natsu ! Ça va ?  
Natsu: Aye et toi ?  
Lucy: oui !  
Grey: Eh Lucy tu viens faire une mission à deux personnes avec moi ?  
Lucy: ... /  
Natsu: *Pourquoi ça m'énerves que Lucy Aille avec Gray plutôt qu'avec moi ?* Non elle m'a promis qu'on irait faire une mission ensemble ! *Mais pourquoi j'ai dit sa moi ?*  
Lucy: Euh ...  
Gray: Ben elle fera la prochaine  
Natsu: Non  
Lucy: Euh ...  
Gray: Pourquoi t'es jaloux l'allumette ?  
Natsu: Qu'est ce que t'as dit l'exhibitionniste ?  
Lucy: SA SUFFIT  
Grey et Natsu: o.O  
Lucy: J'aimerai pouvoir choisir seule ! ALORS FERMEZ LA !  
Natsu: Gomen Lucy -_-'  
Gray: Gomen  
Lucy: On fera une mission à trois :D  
Grey et Natsu: QUOI ?  
Lucy: SA VOUS DERANGE ? ( tête effrayante façon Erza )  
Gray et Natsu: Non Non -_-'  
Lucy: Bon on part dans demain alors !  
Gray: Je peux pas j'ai rendez-vous avec Jubia /  
Lucy: A vous êtes enfin passer a la vitesse supérieure !  
Gray: mais q...qu...quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? /  
Lucy: Bref c'est pas grave on ira avec Natsu et la prochaine mission je la ferais avec toi !  
Grey: D'accord arigato Lucy ! :)  
Lucy: De rien !

*Fin du flash-back*

Lucy soupira " mais pourquoi ça la mettait dans cet état la de faire une mission seule avec Natsu / "  
Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit en criant et sentit 2 bras chauds et musclés l'enserrer chaleureusement.  
Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Natsu: Oye Luce ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *à moitié endormi*

Lucy ne répondit pas encore sous le choc du cauchemar quelle venait de faire...

Natsu: Lucy ?

Quel est le cauchemar de Lucy ?  
Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas virer Natsu ?

Réponse dans le Chapitre 2 ... Lâchez des reviews S.V.P )


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le Chapitre 2 :D Bonne lecture )_

_Annika : Merciii beaucoup :D tu me diras comment tu trouves ce chapitre )_

_hatsuiyo-chan : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espères que tu aimeras la suite !_

_Natsu était chez lui repensant a la journée tout content de faire une mission avec Lucy et se dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait bien lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ! Il soupira et Happy le regarda étonné ..._

Happy : Qu' y a t il Natsu  
Natsu : Rien rien Happy  
Happy : Je parie que tu pensais a la mission avec Lucy !  
Natsu : (écarlate) He..Hein mais n'importe quoi Happy  
Happy : Tu l'aaaiiiiiimmmeees ! 3  
Natsu : (détournant la tête) Arrete de dire n'importe quoi Happy  
Happy : Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit a Grey et pas a moi ?  
Natsu : QUI TE L'AS DIT ? C'EST CALECON MAN ?  
Happy : Hé hé j'en étais sur ... Tu aimes Lucy, Natsu !  
Natsu : (rouge comme il ne l'as jamais été) Et si c'était le cas ?  
Happy : Ben faut que tu lui dises Natsu avant que Grey te la pique !  
Natsu : (bouillant intérieurement) QUOI ?  
Happy : Ben oui tu savais pas qu'il allais lui avouer ses sentiments après avoir dit a Jubia de le laisser tranquille c'est pour ça qu'il a rendez vous avec elle demain !  
Natsu : Non c'est ... c'est pas possible ... je ... je peux pas croire qu'il fasse ça alors que je lui ai dit les sentiments que j'avais pour Lucy ...  
Happy : Justement quand tu lui as dit il a décidé de lui avouer avant toi pour pas que tu la lui pique ... Je suis désolé Natsu  
Natsu : JE VAIS LE TUER LE REDUIRE EN CENDRES LUI EXPLOSER SA FACE DE PERVERS !  
Happy : Euh tu y vas un peu fort là non ? (Zut j'ai dit ça pour le motiver alors que c'est pas vrai alala je suis trop NUL)  
Natsu : J ... je ... je suis sur que Lucy va choisir Gray de toute façon *laisse une larme s'échapper*  
Happy : Natsu mais c'était pour te motiver ce n'était pas vrai ! Grey aime Jubia tu le sais bien !  
Natsu : (reprenant courage) C'est vrai Happy ?  
Happy : Aye sir !  
Natsu : C'est décidé je lui avouerai les sentiments que j'ai à son égard !  
Happy : Bien parlé !

_Le lendemain à la gare en attendant le train ..._

Natsu : Oye Luce ça va ?  
Lucy : Aye et toi ?  
Natsu : (commencant a être malade en voyant le train arriver) Euh je te rejoint en courant d'accord ? *commence à partir*  
Lucy : (le retenant par la taille) Eh oh tu ne vas tout de même pas m'abandonner ?  
Natsu : euh non non (se résignant) j'arrive !  
Lucy : aller on y va (monte dans le train suivie de Natsu)

_Le train démarra et Natsu commença à être malade ! Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Lucy qui rougit fortement ! Il arrivèrent une heure après dans une ville a côté de Magnolia !_  
_  
_  
Lucy : On est arrivés !  
Natsu : C'EST PARTI !  
Happy : Aye siiiiir !

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	3. Chapter 3

_Hatsuiyo-chan : Merci pour ta review constructive :D j'espère__ que tu aimeras ce chapitre )_

_Natsu se disait qu'avec un peu de chance l'hôtel dans lequel ils devaient dormir pendant la mission n'aurai plus qu'une chambre avec un seul lit comme ça il pourrait dormir avec Lucy !_  
_Lucy ,elle, repensait au cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la veille de leur départ et commençai à trembler en y repensant !_

***Flash Back***

Lucy courrait en cherchant Natsu et en criant son prénom mais il ne lui répondait pas. Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et elle cria en se débattant comme elle pouvait mais rien n'y faisait. L'homme qui la tenait était bien trop fort. Il lui montra son visage et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Son père en personne s'était déplacé pour venir la chercher. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues quand son père prit la parole :

Judo Heartfilia : Lucy je te ramène à la maison ta fugue a assez durée ! Ça suffit. Je t'ai trouvé un prétendant convenable avec qui tu vas te marier et me donner des héritiers.  
Lucy : Ma...Mai...Mais père je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas cela est trop injuste.  
Judo : Silence ma fille ! Tu te marieras avec le comte de Rice (Gomen pour le nom -_-') un point c'est tout !  
Lucy : NOOON c'est Natsu que j'aime que cela vous plaise ou non je ne marierais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_Natsu déboula à toute vitesse après avoir entendu le cri de Lucy_

Natsu : Lachez-là !  
Judo : NON elle se marieras avec le comte de Rice et me donneras des héritiers c'est tout ce que je lui oblige à faire en reconnaissance à toutes ces années ou je l'ai élevée.  
Natsu : Vous ne l'avez pas élevée se sont des gens que vous payez qui l'ont fait pour vous.

_Judo en colère lâcha Lucy et avança vers Natsu. Lucy essaya de retenir son père mais celui-ci l'envoya contre le mur et donna un coup de couteau à Natsu. Celui-ci tomba à terre. Lucy accouru vers Natsu mais il était trop tard, l'homme qu'elle aimait agonisait devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Natsu, dans un dernier soupir, dit : «Lucy, Je t'aime !». Lucy tomba à terre en tremblant et cria en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps._

_*_**Fin du Flash Back***

P.O.V Lucy  
Je _commençai à pleurer tout doucement, le plus doucement possible pour que Natsu ne m'entende pas en tremblant comme une feuille._  
_P.O.V Natsu_  
_Je sentis l'odeur des larmes de Lucy. Cette odeur que je détestait tant et je la prit dans mes bras !_

Natsu : Luce qu'y a t-il ?  
Lucy : Ri...Rien Natsu ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je la vis essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main. Je la retournai face à moi et la regardai de mon air le plus grave..._

Natsu : NE ME MENS PAS LUCY ! TU PLEURAIS ALORS NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU N'AS RIEN PARCEQUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ALORS DIT MOI CE QU'IL Y A ! je...je me sens inutile de ne pouvoir rien faire ...  
Lucy : c'est à cause du rêve que j'ai fait l'autre nuit...  
Natsu : De quoi as-tu rêver ?

_Lucy lui raconta en détail son rêve sauf la partie ou elle disait à son père qu'elle aimait Natsu !_

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 :D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec quelques reviews p !_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Annika, Mirajane-Sama, Hatsuiyo-chan, Inori et Pishawaa !

Annika : Pour ce qui est du surnom, il est utilisé dans beaucoup de fic ça m'étonnes que tu ne l'es pas déjà vu mais bon j'aime bien ta référence a un super héros sa m'a fait marrer x) Et je suis heureuse que tu ais aimer :D

Mirajane-sama : J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre assez long :D

Hatsuiyo-chan : Contente que ça t'ai plus ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre ;D

Inori : Contente que tu aimes :D J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possibles et je suis contente de voir que tu l'aies remarquer x) J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre beaucoup plus long ;)

Pishawaa : Contente que tu aimes et désoler de ne pas t'avoir citée dans le chapitre 2 mais mon ordi beuguait et ne m avait pas afficher ta review ! :'(

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre (et oui déjà *sniff) ENJOY ;)

_Lucy raconta son rêve à Natsu en passant sous silence le moment où elle avouait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Natsu ! Il prit tout doucement Lucy dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle se sera contre lui respirant cette odeur de feu de bois qu'elle aimait tant ! Natsu, lui, de son côté respirait l'odeur de vanille de Lucy ! Ils profitaient tous deux de ce moment sans pour autant se le montrer l'un à l'autre._  
_  
_  
Natsu : Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt Lucy !  
Lucy : je...je suis désolée ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Excuse-moi si tu croyais que je te cachais quelque chose -_-'  
Natsu : Ne dis pas ça Lucy ! Je ne penserai jamais cela de toi ! Tu me prends pour qui ? (feignant l'indignation)  
Lucy : Merci Natsu  
Natsu : De rien ! Aller viens il faut qu'on aille à notre hôtel sinon on va passer la nuit dehors !  
Lucy : oui tu as raison

_Ils déambulèrent dans les rues désertes à cette heure-ci ! Tout à coup Natsu s'écria que c'était celui-ci leur hôtel tout content de l'avoir trouver avant Lucy !_

Lucy : Tais toi Natsu tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel !  
Natsu : Gomen Lucy -_-'

_Ils demandèrent deux chambres pour la nuit mais le souhait de Natsu se réalisa car il ne restait plus qu'une seule chambre qu'avec un seul lit ! Ils montèrent et Natsu se jeta sur le lit avec un soupir de contentement !_  
_  
_  
Lucy : PAS QUESTION QU'ON DORME ENSEMBLE T'AS COMPRIS ?  
Natsu : Mais Lucy on dort tous les jours ensemble !  
Lucy : Non on dort pas ensemble tu viens SQUATTER c'est pas pareil  
Natsu : Bon d'accord -_-' (hihi j'irais dormir avec elle une fois qu'elle aura sombrée dans le sommeil )

Lucy commençai à s'endormir quand elle sentit deux bras chauds et musclés l'envelopper ! Elle enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Natsu et ils s'endormirent tout deux, heureux !  
Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez le client qui devait leur expliquer en quoi consistait leur mission!

Lucy : Donc la mission consiste à récupérer un livre c'est bien ça ?  
Client : Oui c'est cela charmante demoiselle  
Natsu : Oui oui bon allons-y Lucy  
Client : Oh belle enfant ne me dites pas que vous allez y aller vous aussi ?  
Lucy : euh... si pourquoi ?  
Client : Ceci est trop dangereux pour une demoiselle de votre délicatesse !  
Lucy : ...  
Client : restez avec moi chère Lucy je vous en prie  
Lucy : C'est...c'est à dire que...

Natsu sortit en courant et en claquant la porte. Lucy s'excusa auprès du client et poursuivit Natsu le plus vite qu'elle put en criant son prénom lorsqu'elle le trouva, le dos voûté secoué de petits spasmes et assit par terre !

Lucy : Natsu ... qu'est ce qu'il y a ... ?  
Natsu : Tu...tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ... Tu ne devines pas ?  
Lucy : Non...je suis désolée Natsu !

_Natsu se retourna et attrapa Lucy par les épaules ..._

Lucy : Que...  
Natsu : Lucy je...je...je t'aime !  
Lucy : (encore sous le choc) C'est...c'est vrai ?!  
Natsu : J'ai l'air de rigoler ?  
Lucy : Non bien sur que non ! Natsu tu sais ...  
Natsu : Je sais que se n'est pas réciproque mais je voulais que tu le saches et...  
Lucy : Mais c'est réciproque Natsu ! moi aussi je...je t'aime

Natsu empoigna Lucy par la taille et l'embrassa ! Tout d'abord timidement puis le baiser s'approfondit de plus en plus ! Ils s'arrèterrent essoufflés et se regardèrent en souriant !

_Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser Natsu et Lucy réalisèrent qu'ils avaient une mission à faire !_

Lucy : Euh...On doit aller faire la mission !  
Natsu : *air boudeur* Mais je veux rester ici avec toi moi !  
Lucy : *souriant* Moi aussi Natsu mais si on n'y vas pas je ne pourrais pas payer mon loyer !  
Natsu : D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

_Ils rentrèrent dans le château où se déroulait leur mission ! Ils s'étaient déjà changés pour le bal et tous les domestiques se retournaient sur leur passage pour regarder Lucy ce qui faisait grogner Natsu et sourire Lucy ! Ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque en se disant qu'ils n'auraient qu'à prendre le livre et s'en aller mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'un mage protégeait ce livre ! Le mage en question, n'ayant pas encore vu Lucy s'attaqua à Natsu !_  
_  
_  
Lucy : Natsuuuu nooooon  
Le mage : Oh mais je vois que vous êtes deux...c'est parfait ! *sourire sadique*  
Natsu : Ne la touche pas espèce de...

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le mage l'immobilisa au sol dans un bruit sourd avec un sort ! Lucy sortit ses clées mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer un esprit car il l'immobilisa elle aussi mais debout !_

Natsu : Ne la touche pas où je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! *énervé comme jamais*  
Lucy : Ne t'en fais pas Natsu ça va all...

_Elle ne pût finir sa phrase car le mage lui avait donner plusieurs coups de poings à la suite ! Elle cracha du sang, affalée par terre, et regarda Natsu avec un regard confiant !_

Lucy : Je préfères mourir que de le voir de faire du mal Natsu  
Natsu : Mais moi aussi Lucy si...si...si tu meurs je ne m'en remettrais jamais !

_Il laissa échapper une larme lorsqu'on entendit des applaudissements sourds derrière les deux amants !_

Le mage : Comme c'est touchant ! J'en ai la larme à l'œil ! Je prendrai mon temps pour la tuer comme ça tu la verras souffrir et mourir à petits feu ! *rire sadique*

_Il s'approcha de Lucy et lui donna un coup de pied dans ventre ce qui l'envoya valser près de Natsu qui regardait la scène, impuissant, tremblant de rage ! Il se maudit de ne pouvoir rien faire et de ne pouvoir la secourir ! Le mage s'approcha des deux amants et releva Lucy par les cheveux ce qui la fit crier de douleur ! Il lui lança un sort qui provoquait des douleurs insoutenables jusqu'à que la mort vous prenne ! Lucy criait et gémissait, agonisant au sol ! Sous le coup de la rage Natsu réussi à se libérer du sortilège du mage ! S'ensuivit alors un combat acharné entre les deux mages car chacun d'eux luttait pour sa survie mais Natsu avait un avantage car Lucy était sa seule motivation ce qui le rendait plus fort ! Natsu réussi enfin à vaincre le mage et le tua sans pitié ! (ce qui ne lui ressemble pas mais bon là, quand il s'agit de SA Lucy tout change !) Il s'effondra au sol épuisé et rampa vers Lucy ! Il la prit dans ses bras pleurant de désespoir de n'avoir pu la sauver !_  
_Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et parla d'une voix faible :_

Lucy : Je suis rassurée, tu n'as rien !  
Natsu : *hoquetant* L...Lu...Lucy tu ne dois pas penser à moi mais à toi !  
Lucy : *gémissant quand un spasme de douleur lui traversa le corps* Je...je n'ai p...pas à pen...penser à mo...moi mais à t...toi main...maintenant que...que tout est fi...fini !  
Natsu : Ne...ne dis pas ça Lucy je t'en supplie ne...ne me laisse pas !  
Lucy : Ad..Adieu Na...Natsu Je..Je t'aim...t'aime !

Et sur ces paroles elle mourût ! Natsu se releva en criant au ciel tout son désespoir ! Il prit le couteau que le mage avait sur lui et se poignarda à côté du corps de Lucy ! Il s'éteignait à petit feu et lorqu'il prit Lucy dans ses bras il s'eteignit pour de bon en répétant inlassablement la même phrase : "Lucy attend moi je vais te rejoindre et tu ne seras plus seule !"

Épilogue** :**

_**Quelques années plus tard à Fairy Tail :**_  
_**Grey et Jubia avait eut une fille qu'ils avaient appelée Luna en souvenirs de leurs deux amis morts par amour l'un de l'autre !**_  
**Luna : Maman dépêches toi on va être en retard !**  
**Jubia : J'arrive ma chérie !**

_**Elle se regarda dans le miroir d'un air triste en se disant que 5 ans après la mort de leurs amis elle ressentait encore une profonde douleur de les avoir perdus si tôt mais le pire c'était pour Gray car il avait perdu son meilleur ami d'enfance et sa meilleure amie en même temps ! Ils était resté 1 an dans le **__**mutisme***__** le plus total après la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis !**_

**Luna : Maman dépêches toi on va être en retard à la cérémonie en l'honneur de Natsu et Lucy !**  
**Jubia : Je suis là ma chérie !**

_**Elles s'en allèrent à la cérémonie des deux anciens membres rejoignant toute la guilde ! A la fin de la cérémonie tout le monde pleurait comme tous les ans mais chaque années leur cœurs acceptaient un peu plus la terrible réalité !**_

******Et voilà … Sa y est cette fic est déjà terminée * à la larme à l'œil * xD Bon ben j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :D A une prochaine pour une autre fic ;)**


End file.
